bionicletalesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pihtuki
' "no tengo ni la menor idea de como ser un toa... pero me dare el intento" ' Pihtuki es un toa de aire de la ciudad de kili nui. es parte de los toa que salieron como resultado de la transformacion en turaga de gali nuva. Fue entrenado por el mismisimo toa lewa pra poder controlar todos sus poderes ya que al volverse toa le salieron alas protodermicas de vuelo que le son incomodas al usar su kanohi miru. Pasado Matoran: fue uno de los matorans y agori que se fueron a kili nui al fundarse. es uno de los 6 matorans que fue convertido en toa por toa gali transformandola en turaga. Toa: pihtuki al volverse toa creyo que ganaria el respeto entre sus compañeros matoran de aire. pero descubrio que solo era una burla cuando lo ataco un Muaka. despues de ser influenciado por shjri mas consejos que ella le dio fue a nueva atero a buscar a un maestro que le ayudase y fue nada mas y nada menos que toa Lewa nuva. este le enseño todo lo que el sabia y termino dandole su katana de aire. al regresar a kili nui se encontro contento con que lo respetasen. aunque para los otros toa de la ciudad... sea un inutil. Durante cierto tiempo, pihtuki gano sus alas tras estar expuesto a un mutageno extraño, aunque no lo transformo y seguia siendo toa, solo le crecieron las alas. city of madness temporada 1 Aparece investigando las distintas desapariciones en kili nui ya que, aunque hubieran reportes de toas ya habian desapariciones de glatorians. a lo cual lo llevo a buscar ayuda de algun glatorian. llevandolo a Zahlark, una glatorian de reputacion media en la arena. Al llegar a la cueva donde se creia estaban los primarios, pihtuki y zahlark se reunieron con fihrat, medahkal, shjri, briohktor y crhubix. Al entrar calleron en una trampa de los primarios la cual ellos mismos detuvieron pero solo para enfrentarse al mismo rahahjlax, derrotandolo el, fihrat crhubix y shjri (al parecer hehlek bloqueo los poderes elementales de medahkal y a zeroh irio a birohtor) a Rahajlax. Mas tarde se encuentran reunidos los toa y Zahlark para poder escuchar el descubrimiento de Glixia sobre el Baston Centaum y la leyenda del sucesor de Mata Nui armas y habilidades *tiene su kanohi miru que le permite el poder de volar y flotar por los aires. *tiene unas alas protodermicas que le permiten tambien volar, eso mas la kanohi miru le permite una gran capacidad de vuelo y una gran velocidad *tiene 2 espadas ganchos las cuales le permite agarrarse de un objeto o pelea defensiva *tiene una katana de aire desgastada usada por lewa nuvathumb curiosidades *en la serie comica "las aventuras de toa medahkal" esta enamorado de zahlark. pero esta lo rechaza debido a que shjri le dijo cosas erroneas de pihtuki (no canon) *el es un toa que puede tener determinacion... siempre y cuando alguien este a su lado *meldahkal lo conoce desde que eran matoran. *fihrat lo odia (no y ala vez canon) *su tema es i dont wana be by Gravin DeGraw *Sus alas las gano en una apuesta contra un toa de armadura adaptiva. videos full|left|188 px Categoría:Toa Categoría:Aire Categoría:Bionicle City Of Madness saga